happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snow Way Out
''Snow Way Out is an episode of Season 105. Characters: Starring * Giggles Featuring * Stone * Buzz * Glacier * Doe * Flippy * Cuddles Appearing * Truffles * Coffee * Tromp * Rash * Nutty Plot Giggles looks outside her window and notices that it's snowing and goes outside. All of a sudden, a gust of wind blows, making her shiver. The door on her house slams shut, and Giggles realizes that she forgot to bring the key to the door. She looks into her window and sighs. She tries to open the door, but the doorknob breaks off, sending her stumbling backwards. Fortunately, she lands safely on the mattress that is lying beside her mailbox. Giggles remembers the last time she tried to go inside from the cold, she slipped and hit her head on the mailbox. She then snaps out of it and runs off to find something warm. While looking around for something on the sidewalk, Giggles sees Coffee, Tromp and Rash sitting by their fire they made roasting marshmallows. This gives Giggles an idea. Stone is playing a ''Dumb Ways to Die 2: The Games minigame ''where he has to chop down the tree. All of a sudden, he hears something and puts his phone in his pocket. He runs off to find out what's going on, only to find a tree stump and sees Buzz carrying the tree he had cut down and runs after him. Giggles is carrying a few logs and some matches and tries to make a fire. She lights up the match but sets Buzz on fire. She splashes water on him, freezing him. When Giggles throws the log, it shatters Buzz to pieces. Stone runs and looks down at the pieces of Buzz before getting crushed by a big rock. Giggles continues to look around shivering and sneezes due to the cold and then sees Glacier. Glacier offers her some cookies which delights her. She grabs them and eats them. While she grabs some more, Glacier smirks but Giggles grabs the plate and eats the rest. Glacier sighs. Giggles arrives at Doe's house and eats every doughnut she could find to gain her body fat. Doe returns back and shocked to see a bloated Giggles eating the donuts out of the box. She remembers Salvia eating the donuts at her house and snaps out of it. She realizes that Giggles is gone and runs outside, only to get crushed by a large pile of snow Flippy threw with his shovel. He then sees her blood and flips out. Giggles is slowly walking back to her house due to the large amounts of donuts she ate at Doe's house. She takes the donut she saved and wants to eat it but Fliqpy snatches the donut out of her hand. The two fight until Giggles crushes him. She then sees Cuddles coming and buries herself in the snow. Cuddles comes by with a warm towel in his hands and looks down to see that Giggles is buried in the snow. He digs her self out and gives him the towel which makes Giggles feel better before the two walk away. Moral "Always drink hot coco or coffee after you played in the snow. Post credits scene Nutty runs through the snow until he sees the donut on the ground. He takes a bite out of it, but his teeth break. Deaths * Buzz is shattered by a log. * Stone is crushed by the big rock. * Doe is crushed by the pile of snow. * Fliqpy is crushed by Doe. Injuries * Giggles gets a cold from staying outside too long. * Nutty's teeth break. Trivia * Snowball and Kringle were originally meant to appear. * The first flashback is from ''I've Got You Under my Skin while the second is from Glazed and Confused. Gallery Snowayout2.png|Hope she won't vomit. Stone playing DWTD 2.png|Depsite hating lumberjacks, Stone attemps to play this minigame! Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 105 episodes Category:MrsMewgirl24's Episodes